


【FDR/Tuck】No Fucking No Drinking

by saltcake



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tuck, M/M, 双卧底, 金主的约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: “我没有，”Tuck咳嗽了两声，他直起身，胸膛起伏着。他向FDR伸出一根手指，从胸前划了个半弧，“我只喝了一杯威士忌。”FDR挑了挑眉，Tuck看了他一眼，“好吧，”Tuck补充，“可能被下了药。”“被下药了？”FDR嗤笑了一声，“兄弟，如果你不打算跟对方上床，就不要乱喝别人递给你的东西。
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Kudos: 10





	【FDR/Tuck】No Fucking No Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> 赞美金主爹咪

  
他们不常在任务中见面，Tuck认为有风险，FDR倒不太在意，不过没有Tuck盯着，他也乐得其闲，起划水来更加肆无忌惮。

他从线人那里得来了消息。FDR喝完两大杯啤酒，去厕所放水，打算给Tuck打电话。最里面的隔间有人，他进去旁边那个，惦记着回去还能不能泡到刚刚搭上话的妞。

墙板隔音很差，能听到隔壁的声响，似乎是有人在干呕。FDR并没在意，喝多了的倒霉蛋在这里并不少见，希望这个可怜的家伙不会一头栽进马桶，溺死在自己的呕吐物里。

他给Tuck拨电话，等着对方接听。旁边的隔间传出手机铃声，FDR下意识往那边看了一眼，对着隔板上脏兮兮的污渍撇嘴。

Tuck没有立即接，隔壁的铃声也一直在响。直到FDR的手机震了震，Tuck那头接通了，旁边的隔间也没了声音。

“…喂？”

FDR似乎听到了回音，他皱了皱眉，又往旁边看了一眼。

“你在哪？”FDR问，隔壁传来一声闷响，Tuck在电话那边哼了一声，突然没了声音，FDR等了一会儿，“Tuck？”

“……酒吧，”Tuck回应道，声音又哑又低，他吸了吸鼻子，听起来似乎不太舒服。

“哇哦，”FDR打开门，他从隔间里出来，盯着最里面的门，“你喝多了？”

“没有，”Tuck立刻否认，他的声音离得远了一些，“你拿到消息了？”

“嗯哼，”FDR应了一声，他走近最里面那扇门，门板上写着歪七扭八的小广告，“你在厕所里吗？”

Tuck那边沉默了一会儿，FDR伸出手，试探性地敲了敲，“Tuck？”

他听到Tuck骂了一声，电话那头传来嘈嘈杂杂的声响，然后猛地挂断了。FDR挑起眉，又用力地敲了两下。

“Tuck？”FDR稍微提高了声音，“出什么事了？我知道你在里面。”

门那边陷入沉寂，FDR守在门口，感到有些尴尬，现在要是有人进来上厕所，他大概率会被认为是喝多了的那一个。

门内的门梢弹开了，FDR挑起眉，Tuck从门缝里往往外瞧，发梢湿漉漉地黏在额头上，他眨了眨眼睛，嗓音低低的，“Franklin？”

FDR本来打算说两句风凉话的，有人进来了，他立刻推开门挤了进去， 反手插上了隔间的门梢。这完全是他下意识的动作，当FDR反应过来的时候，他已经在狭窄的隔间里跟Tuck贴在了一起。

“——什么情况？”Tuck嘀咕，他拧着眉，突然皱起鼻子，在FDR的领口嗅了嗅，“你喷了多少香水？”他推着FDR的胸口向后仰，露出一个难以置信的表情，“还有这件花里胡哨的粉衬衣？老天啊，FDR，它比你在海边那身还要烂。”

“这都是……伪装，”FDR从牙缝里挤出来半句话，他上下打量了一遍Tuck，“你在夹克里什么都没穿？老天，你看起来就像个gay——”

“——可能吧。”Tuck打了个手势，FDR发现他还带着皮革的半指手套。他怀疑了三秒Tuck是不是因为离婚留下了严重的心理创伤，然后就看着Tuck突然扭身抱着马桶又干呕起来。

“你还说你没喝多？”FDR皱起眉，看到Tuck发红的耳朵。

“我没有，”Tuck咳嗽了两声，他直起身，胸膛起伏着。他向FDR伸出一根手指，从胸前划了个半弧，“我只喝了一杯威士忌。”

FDR挑了挑眉，Tuck看了他一眼，“好吧，”Tuck补充，“可能被下了药。”

“被下药了？”FDR嗤笑了一声，“兄弟，如果你不打算跟对方上床，就不要乱喝别人递给你的东西。”

Tuck耸耸肩，并不想搭理他，FDR的视线顺着往下走，吹了一声口哨。

“你看起来需要些帮助，”FDR说，“干嘛不去跟外面的靓女一夜风流呢。”

“如果你没什么事，就请你赶紧出去一夜风流吧。”Tuck假笑了一下，他擦了擦鼻子，躲开FDR的视线，偷偷用手掌根部挤压小腹。

“留下你在这里跟马桶打手枪吗？那也太惨了，老兄。”FDR抱起手臂，Tuck吸了一口气，挤出来一个笑容，“那你当我喝多了吧，让我自己呆在这，我们晚点再谈工作。”

FDR抿起嘴，Tuck开始有点喘，他扯了扯自己的夹克，又侧头看向FDR。Tuck比FDR要矮一些，说话时总要仰起头，FDR盯着他的嘴唇看了一会儿，有些话就莫名其妙地从嘴里溜了出来。

“我帮你吧。”FDR听到自己说。

Tuck睁大了眼睛。

–

他可能是带着一种想要捉弄Tuck的心态的，FDR猜，或者只是不想自己的好朋友因为一次失败的婚姻一蹶不振。

但这些似乎都成为不了他突然和Tuck搞在一起的理由。当你手里握着好兄弟的老二时，多说任何一个字都会让场面变得更为尴尬。

Tuck靠在FDR身上，鼻子蹭在他的衬衣领口处，发出浅浅的呼噜声，弓着腰在FDR手里摩擦他勃起的阴茎。FDR几乎能感觉到他的呼吸，热烘烘的，发梢蹭在他的脖子上，真的很痒。还有Tuck的老二，硬邦邦的，抵在他的手心里，还在流水，会因为他的力道轻微发颤。CIA当然培训过同性性爱，只是FDR向来只泡妞，就算Tuck是个英国佬也不妨碍他对这方面自认甚远。

“广藿香？”Tuck的手指缠上了他的腰带，将束在里面的衬衣抽了出来，FDR猛地闭了闭眼，向后撞到了他的后脑勺。Tuck的嘴唇擦过他的颈侧——真的很他妈软，“我喜欢广藿香，很好闻……”Tuck说，他嗅着FDR的脖子，然后张嘴咬了一口，灼热的舌尖顶开齿缝软软地抵着，开始往FDR的怀里蹭。

FDR怀疑Tuck当初的色情间谍培训或许拿了A。然而他的自制力早就被教官打了一个大大的F。

事情开始过火了，FDR猛地将Tuck推到墙上，墙面脏兮兮的，垢着泛黄发黑的污渍。

Tuck闷哼一声，FDR抓着他的手臂，凑上去咬他的嘴唇。Tuck张开嘴，让进FDR的舌头来，他扯住FDR的衣领，将人拉得更近了一些。FDR从来没在接吻上露过怯，他揉了两把Tuck的老二，手掌根部擦着腹股沟摸上去，将掌心上的体液擦在Tuck的小腹上。

Tuck喘息着，腰部绷紧，无意识顶胯，FDR把他摁了回去，贴着Tuck的嘴角吻了吻，向下轻咬他的脖子，他的掌心压在Tuck的胸肉上，摩擦凸起的乳头。

Tuck侧过头，咬FDR的耳朵尖。他的老二翘着流水，几乎贴到小腹上，Tuck伸手摸自己的鸡巴，又去摁FDR的裤裆。FDR硬了，他的牙齿贴着Tuck的锁骨，吸了口气。

“你的衬衫，”Tuck咧着嘴笑，气息吹进FDR的耳朵里，“真的很烂(looks like shit)。”

FDR拧了一把Tuck的乳头，Tuck嘶了一声，手指背侧贴着FDR的勃起用力蹭过。他们有时会打架，或者说，经常。倒也算不上什么坏现象，团队合作总是需要磨合剂，Tuck爱好搏击，而FDR不喜欢挨打。

Tuck抚摸FDR的脖子，掌心贴着他的颈侧，他用小腿勾着FDR的摩擦，凑上去亲吻FDR的眼角。

“看来有人在你身上下血本了。”FDR低声说。Tuck咕哝了一声，FDR的手心腻在他的肋骨下方，贴着胸肉的边缘，然后擦过腰侧，带有暗示意味地压了压后下方。

“你也操男人吗？”Tuck眯着眼睛笑，大方地伸展开他的大腿，FDR得承认，Tuck有一个翘屁股，当他骑在他的大腿上摩擦他的老二时，FDR不合时宜地想起了热辣的贴身脱衣舞娘。

“只是给你帮帮忙，”FDR说，“总不能看着兄弟被占便宜。”

“摸摸这件屎一样的衬衣的口袋——不要摸我的胸，”Tuck的手指从衬衣前襟的开口处钻进去，捏了捏FDR的乳头，FDR顶了Tuck一下，指尖擦过他的尾骨，“口袋里有避孕套。”

Tuck磨磨蹭蹭地掏出来，FDR在此期间扒了他的裤子，拽到大腿下方。Tuck将套子在FDR面前晃了晃，FDR张嘴咬住了，在Tuck惊叹的目光中将他翻了个身。

FDR没忍住捏了几把，Tuck的屁股实在看起来很好，Tuck呻吟了一声，主动把大腿向两侧分开。他的皮夹克卡在手臂上，露出大半片肩膀和手臂外侧的纹身，脖子上挂着两条细细的项链。FDR吞咽了一下，凑过去咬Tuck的后颈，半哄半劝将他的皮夹克脱了下来，丢在马桶的水箱上。

Tuck身材很棒，完全得益于他热衷的搏击训练，FDR确信自己并没有明显的同性恋倾向，但这并不妨碍他欣赏Tuck紧实流畅的腰线和饱满的背部肌肉。没人能拒绝热辣的荷尔蒙，更何况经过了酒精的发酵和细小颗粒的调剂。

FDR撕开套子的包装，将里面的润滑液淋在Tuck的尾椎上，手指擦了擦，压进去一个指节。Tuck趴在墙板上，无意识地扭腰，手指勾着垂到锁骨下方的项链，在手腕内侧蹭胸。

这很色情。FDR压在Tuck身上，嗅他耳朵后面，他咬着避孕套，尝到乳胶的味道，FDR加进去第二根手指，Tuck叫了一声，向前顶胯，漏出稀稀落落的精水来。

男人比女人要干很多。FDR开始失去耐心，他向一侧挤压Tuck的臀肉，问他有没有润滑剂，Tuck从肩膀上侧头看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，显而易见的神志不清。

FDR咬了咬后槽牙，他拉开裤链，给自己摸了两把，单手套上安全套，他撤出手指，有些用力地按压过Tuck的腰侧，抚摸他的腹股沟。FDR在Tuck的屁股上挤了挤老二，凑过去咬他的耳朵尖。

操进去的时候有些不太容易，Tuck哽了一声，手指扒在墙板上，低着嗓子让FDR轻一点。FDR含糊地应允了一声，握着他的腰向下压，Tuck去抓他的手，被FDR拉住，压回去摸他的老二。

FDR进去一半，Tuck抽着鼻子，低声叫Jesus、Franklin。FDR揉了揉Tuck的蛋蛋，撤出来一些，又操进去。Tuck的后背拱了起来，FDR在他的肩上咬了一口，掌心擦过Tuck的腹肌边缘，顶胯去蹭他的前列腺。

里面很软，温热的，湿漉漉地裹着他的老二。FDR喟叹出声，他并没有同别人在公厕搞快餐的经历，也不会将同性列为自己的上床对象，但是他得承认，Tuck真的很好操，没有女人那样软，腰很韧，肌肉线条流畅又漂亮，被干到前列腺的时候会哼哼唧唧地扭腰。FDR把着Tuck的老二，鼻尖去蹭Tuck的耳后，听他在高潮的时候呜呜咽咽，落出眼泪来。

FDR推挤着Tuck的老二，把人压在墙上操。Tuck后面又湿又紧地咬着他，FDR咬着牙操了他一会儿，沉吟着射进了里面。Tuck还半硬着，但不再射精，额头抵在手臂上喘，肩膀还在发抖，FDR悄悄将掌心里的精液擦在Tuck的大腿内侧，凑过去亲了亲Tuck的颈侧。

“What the f……”Tuck嘶了一声，发出逐渐清醒的痛吟声，FDR停止在Tuck的肩膀上留口水，最后在他的后颈上咬了一口，掐着Tuck的屁股将自己的老二撤出来。

他解下套子，丢进垃圾桶，Tuck在努力擦掉脸上的泪，FDR用拇指揩过潮湿的尾骨，帮Tuck拽上裤子。

“你有感觉好点吗？”他贴着Tuck的耳朵问，这有些暧昧了，Tuck还在同他脑子里的浆糊作斗争，他挡开FDR的脸，努力去找自己的腰带，“——你为什么要哑着嗓子说话，FDR？”

–

Tuck照着镜子，歪头看他惨不忍睹的脖子。FDR从里向外检查每一个隔间是否有人，顺便帮Tuck拎着他的皮夹克。

“我猜你每周都有去看牙医，乖宝宝。”Tuck哑着嗓子，用指腹压了压斜方肌上的血痕，皱起眉。他背对着FDR，捧起水洗脸，裤腰松松垮垮地挂在腰上，露出内裤的边缘，还有FDR刚刚印上去的发红的指印。FDR歪着头，站在门边，毫不掩饰自己的视线。

“嘿，”Tuck抬起头，从镜子里看着FDR，“你为什么用这种眼神看我？”

Tuck转过身，后腰靠在洗手台上，微抬起下巴，水珠滚落下来，淌过他的胸膛。Tuck擦了下脸，眼角还是红的，挑起眉。

FDR扑过去的时候，Tuck下意识抬起手臂阻挡，被FDR掼倒在洗手台上，后背抵在冰凉的镜面上。Tuck惊呼了一声，尾音带着喘，FDR挤进他的腿间，拉过Tuck的小腿挂在腰上，凑上去咬他的嘴唇。

Tuck扯住了FDR的衣领，拇指用力压在了锁骨中央，FDR眨了眨睫毛，掐着Tuck的腰侧。Tuck被他腻着舔开嘴唇内侧，轻声哼哼，于是昏了头，不甘示弱地抓着FDR的领子凑上去咬对方的舌头。

FDR将Tuck的裤子拉下来，洗手台上有水，Tuck咕哝了一声，肩膀向后躲，靠在镜面上，起了一小层鸡皮疙瘩。FDR看着他，推着Tuck的大腿分开，裤子褪到膝弯上，膝盖几乎要贴到胸口。Tuck已经硬了，鸡巴歪在肚子上淌水，他用手遮着眼睛，被FDR咬住手指尖。FDR摸到Tuck后面，手指按了两下，探进去，又滑又湿。

Tuck越过FDR的肩膀，向外看了一眼，什么都没说。他抱着FDR的手臂，在被插进去的时候低声呜咽，FDR亲他，又给他擦眼泪，操得力道也不小，Tuck被顶得不住打滑，肩膀抵在镜面上，撞得有些发红。他刚刚才被操过，药劲儿还没有完全过去，人还很敏感，脑子也昏沉，FDR压着他操，手掌卡在胸侧，拇指指尖擦过Tuck的乳头。FDR低下头，齿尖叼住Tuck垂在胸前的项链轻轻拉扯，Tuck垂着睫毛看他，露着一点舌头。FDR去咬Tuck胸前的纹身，又含住他的乳头吮吸，Tuck呻吟了一声，揪着FDR的头毛，夹起腿射在自己的腰腹上。

Tuck试图喘匀呼吸，FDR在他耳边说了什么，他摇摇头，没有听清。

FDR亲了亲他的眼角，从Tuck身体里退出来。他将Tuck拉起来，握着腰翻过身，推搡着半跪在洗手台上，Tuck迷茫地偏过头，FDR的手臂环抱着他的胸膛，掌心压在心口处，又向上，轻轻环握住Tuck的脖颈。

FDR再次操了进去，Tuck惊喘一声，用手去撑光滑的镜面。他的手指上带着一层薄汗，抓在上面不住打滑。Tuck只能去抓FDR的手臂，他被操得发抖，抓得有些用力，FDT倒不太在意，他的嘴唇擦过Tuck的耳朵尖，直白地打量着镜子里的Tuck。

他用手指抚摸Tuck的下唇，“项链很好看。”

FDR贴着他的耳朵说，Tuck控制不住地呻吟，腿根又软又抖。他从镜子里看到FDR蓝色的眼睛，又垂下眼，咬着嘴唇小声哭。FDR从镜子里盯着他，着迷地在Tuck的肩膀上留下自己的齿痕。

Tuck低声啜泣，后面却又湿又紧，FDR握着他的腰，又在屁股上掐了好几道红色的手印。Tuck被摁在了镜子上，左手反折在腰后，乳肉压挤着，他的半张脸贴在镜面上，呼出的热气结成白色的雾滴，Tuck被操蒙了头，露出一点舌尖舔。

FDR卡住Tuck的下巴，又将人拉回来，摁在怀里。FDR最终拔出来，撸了两把，射在Tuck的腿根上。他在Tuck身上趴了一会儿，摸着Tuck的鸡巴帮他打出来，Tuck已经没多少存货了，龟头又红又肿，FDR捏了捏，觉得好玩。他伸手去拿卫生纸，帮Tuck擦掉大腿内侧又黏又湿的体液。

他抱着Tuck把人翻回来，掌心接了点水给Tuck擦脸。FDR抱着扶起Tuck，Tuck踩在地上还不稳，他帮Tuck提上裤子，掖进去他的老二，甚至给他系上了牛仔裤的扣子。FDR 捡起Tuck的夹克，打算给他披上，然后像往常一样接个吻最后温存一下。他揉了两下Tuck的下唇(真的很软)，还没有亲上去，就先挨了Tuck的一记重拳。

FDR被打蒙了，他捂着脸，舌头抵着口腔内侧，尝到一点血味。

Tuck泄了力，倚在洗手台上恼怒地瞪着FDR。FDR舔了舔嘴唇，向Tuck耸耸肩。

“带我去你家。”Tuck哑着嗓子说，他移开视线，越过FDR的肩膀向后看。有人进来了，Tuck起身，因为扯到腰，打了个激灵。他从FDR身边走过去，用力撞了一下他的肩膀。

“哈啊，”FDR咧起嘴，“抱歉。”


End file.
